


Ashes

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [39]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: If Barricade had to go, he didn't have to go alone.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth [ tf_rare_pairing community](http://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Soundwave/Barricade – please stay.

The still, quiet world stretched beneath the broken balcony into the jagged distance. Soundwave watched black ash fall from the leaden sky. Leaning on the crumbling wall beneath the overhang, Barricade watched the host. His unease grew until he finally spat, "I know what you're gonna say."

"Indeed?" Soundwave turned around to study him.

"You want me to stay."

"Yes."

Four narrowed optics bored into Soundwave. "Starscream can't be trusted. Someone loyal must be there--"

"If Megatron lives. If not? Will you return?"

Silence fell once more. A dying species spreading its few survivors among the stars to search. For extinction, Soundwave feared, and Barricade could not command Starscream to return.

"Come with me."

Soundwave looked down at his claws, bending each in turn. "Barricade."

"Shockwave can head your search team."

"He stays with Cybertron."

"I _will_ go."

Soundwave pressed the flat of his hand over his symbiotes. In response to his silent request, Frenzy undocked, dropping to the balcony. "Frenzy will go with you."

Barricade opened his arms and bent to help Frenzy up. Surprise widened his optics. "Soundwave?"

"You will return. Or I will find you."

Barricade rubbed the falling ash from Frenzy's frame, ignoring how the little mech twisted animatedly in his grip. "We will. I'm... Goodbye, Soundwave."

"Goodbye, Barricade," Soundwave whispered as Barricade slipped back inside the crumbling building. Soundwave watched the ash fill in Barricade's steps, obscuring the marks of his existence.


End file.
